


the leave-taking

by Navi (Falmarien)



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falmarien/pseuds/Navi
Summary: 那之後他曾在破曉時分再度爬上紀念碑。





	the leave-taking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speechlessG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/gifts).



> 沒有看過原作，純粹以電影為基準衍生，OOC全是我的錯。這是我當年在看完電影之後的回應（？）文，當時決定在寫完之前都不要看這對的同人⋯⋯（於是過了五年還是一篇文都不能看）（痛哭）感謝少言的鼓勵讓我把它撿回來，許久沒用中文，有些彆扭之處還請見諒QQ 引用原文的部分多半直接以斜體字表示。

**i.**

 

那之後他曾在破曉時分再度爬上紀念碑。

太陽逐漸出來了，但仍然距離遙遠，身周有的只是黎明冷冽的風，他忍不住想著這是否正是對方當時所見，眼前全是光，穿越真空的宇宙千萬年不停地奔來的、淵穆懾人的光，同時深知自己已如燃至盡頭的煙火逐漸死去，感受不到暖意。

他不曉得自己在那裡坐了多久，但在被風乾之時察覺到自己眼角有過涼冷的濕意。這是十二月的愛丁堡，低溫並不罕見，史考特紀念碑塔的高度讓他可以俯瞰下方，望著城市在漫開的晨光之中逐漸甦醒，聽得見細碎隱約的交談和車輪聲。

手上還抓著信紙，上面熟悉的字跡寫著 _希望能讓你也看到這樣的明亮_ 。他是看到了，視線卻一片光影模糊。

穿過中央庭樓、走進塔樓另一側的瞬間，他覺得自己幾乎可以看見Frobisher了：那個畫面必定非常美麗，他想Frobisher會是笑著的，雖然夾著菸的指尖冰冷，但嘴角柔軟，眼底會有盛放的日出，燃燒點亮他整張臉龐。

 

／

 

剛進大學時多數人都還懵懵懂懂，而大學部的學生也什麼都得會一點，從最古典的理論到近代那些天方夜譚般的新假說，這是一個每天在成長變動的學科，Sixsmith還不確定自己興趣何在，便一股腦地吸收，在劍橋的那段日子色澤濃綠，無論腦力或心神都是最充實豐盈的時候。

眾多選項其中一門是基礎天文學，但那一堂課結束之後他沒有繼續修習，把星圖捲了起來塞上書架，Frobisher第一次進他房間就看到了突出書櫃的紙捲。回想起來總感覺是很早以前的事了，他記得Frobisher笑說原來科學家也有浪漫的一面嗎、記得他興高采烈地攤開那張圖，而Sixsmith一邊解釋著圖表，一邊心不在焉地盯著對方紅潤嘴唇的開闔。

——這些，這條線下面的星星，我們這裡是看不到的。不同緯度能看到的星空是不一樣的，你知道嗎？

下一個夏季，他們就去了科西嘉。

 

夜晚到來，他們還躺在沙灘上，零星的篝火與人影四散，Frobisher還在追問星辰分佈和英格蘭的差別，Sixsmith已經覺得微微頭暈，來自所有攝入的酒精和身側人過於靠近的體溫。一片漆黑中穩定拍動的浪花聲好像也勸誘著人微微恍神，他一愣沒聽清對方的問句，反射性轉過頭要問，發現Frobisher比預期中近得更多——Sixsmith慢半拍地正要退後，就意識到一隻手掌貼上了自己的後腦。

「Robert——」

「噓，」Frobisher笑著，吐息癢癢地落在Sixsmith的臉頰上，「噓。」

「我⋯⋯」

「Rufus。不要怕。」

然後他嘗到輕輕的菸草味。

有那麼五秒鐘，Sixsmith忘記闔上眼，他奇妙地記得Frobisher睫毛沾染星光的樣子，還有他嘴唇的觸感，吹了整晚的海風有點乾燥，但還是柔軟地不敢置信。

接著Frobisher往後退了幾公分，額頭抵著他的額頭，笑了起來。

 

／

 

他說不要怕。Sixsmith就聽了他的話。

 

／

 

他們早早約好了隔年再去一次科西嘉。只是他沒想到那會是最後一次。

 

眼前就是海，天氣晴好，山邊白雲層層堆疊，天空則藍得鮮豔，整張畫布對比強烈得像假的。Sixsmith在水邊蹲下來，挽起衣袖伸出手，涼冷的海水帶動石粒在指尖下晃動，清透水流在太陽下光影斑駁。

他抬頭想找Frobisher。對方面向汪洋，站得離自己有些距離，褲腳捲起，蒼白的腳背反覆被浪掩蓋又顯露。

他喚了他一聲。

Frobisher聽到，側著臉看了過來。一個瞬間可以發生很多事，他看見Frobisher站在泡沫之中向他笑，眼角都彎起，眼睛裡是大朵大朵的雲，而後又轉回去望著海水，一語不發，自然垂在腿上的手指輕快敲打著Sixsmith無法聽聞的旋律。

 

一個瞬間可以發生很多事。那個瞬間Sixsmith的心臟酸軟發疼，站在那裡的Frobisher神情那樣輕盈，看起來隨時都能離開，也隨時都要出行，這個人將永遠不會停下腳步，視線永遠望向遠方，行走不停，誰也都只能試圖跟隨而已。因為Frobisher早聲明了自己承擔不起期待，眼裡也不存在未來，只有浪花，一再拍打、一再帶走一點點自己的情感，直至什麼都不剩下。愛上只需要一瞬間，就是那個時刻，卻也是明瞭失去的一瞬間。

他很早就懂得不再懷疑Frobisher是不是真的愛自己。他相信他是，但即使是這樣。

 

那一天晚上他吻著那個胎記，一遍一遍用手描繪出彗星的形狀，而Frobisher的笑意整晚不曾消失，房裡盈滿柔軟的笑語和呻吟，他們在破曉時親吻，吻對方的嘴唇、挺直優美的鼻梁、微微顫動的眼皮，提議了看日出卻誰也捨不得離開溫暖的棉被或者溫暖的對方，最終還是就那樣在滿室的金黃中又睡了過去。清醒的時候已是正午，午餐過後兩個人去了鄰近的郊區，下午時分的草地非常舒適，Frobisher壓著他，在他背上迅速記下腦裡冒出的旋律，一邊哼哼唱唱，寫完之後拉著Sixsmith起身往河邊奔跑，笑聲灑落一地。

那是他人生中最放肆也最燦爛的一段時光。

青年跑在前面，回頭催促他的臉孔在失焦的背景中鮮明宛如肖像畫，有時自陳年的夢中醒來，他會想那一幕是多適合裱框起來掛在牆上，他們可以年老之後一同看畫，用雙手雙眼記憶比較那所有細微的差異，然後才遲遲想起來，那個青年的軀體早已在自己懷中冰冷失溫，了無生氣。

 

_Robert，你知道嗎，分離才不是幻覺。_ 因為他是真的死了。因為那一天自己的手上滿是腦漿而領口袖口甚至錶帶都濡濕血紅，那個人是真的死去了。

 

／

 

從科西嘉回劍橋後天氣轉涼，日照時間越來越短，日落後瞬間就冷了起來，穿得遠遠太少的Frobisher沉著臉出現在他宿舍門口，一聲不吭推開他就進門。

他們坐在壁爐邊，腳邊擺著幾個酒瓶，瓶身彷彿燃燒，倒映搖曳的火光。壁爐是室內唯一的光源，亦是熱源，不記得是誰先滑下了扶手椅坐到地毯上，但無論如何最後兩個人就著同一條毯子在爐前縮成了一團，酒精確實溫暖了手腳，身體卻是在彼此的包覆中炙熱起來。

懷抱實際與不實際的夢想，Frobisher始終勇敢而堅強，但那一天他被父親剝奪了繼承權，神色荒涼。Sixsmith用盡了方法想讓他笑，對方卻只是不耐地堵住他的嘴，自傲且好勝如他並未落淚，只是一向靈動的眼眸黯然無光。夜逐漸深，摸到爐邊之後Frobisher的瞳孔開始染上點點火花，好像恢復了一點生氣，但還是自暴自棄地不斷喝酒，Sixsmith只好也陪著他。懷裡的肢體因為酒液而放鬆了一些，開始有一搭沒一搭地說著童年時與父親的回憶，咒罵他不理解自己的才華，但又是他替自己買了第一架鋼琴。

他還是沒哭，只是喝完了他們所有餘下的酒，菸一支接一支不停地抽，煙霧繚繞不散，手邊滿是燃盡的灰，在初冬的夜裡睡得疲倦不堪。

 

 

**ii.**

 

 

許多年以前在劍橋，有一個人翻出窗子，穿著情人的背心，分明在狼狽地逃離，但滿心相信自己正騎向的是光明未來。床上那個人只好也無奈地起身，趕著在有人破門而入前套上衣服，硬著頭皮擠出幾句解釋，還要忍住不要笑得太過份。

因為Frobisher不曾放棄，無論他如何選擇Sixsmith明白自己都會順他的意，但那樣小小得意的對方是最閃閃發亮的模樣，信誓旦旦地，對自己的能力全心全意相信。

每次在校園裡讀著他寫來的又一封信，Sixsmith總是沒來由地想笑。雖然Frobisher此刻遠在天邊，但Sixsmith還在這裡，他還在這個他們共同漫步過的校園裡，便像是仍然能夠抓住一點什麼兩人之間共同存在過的東西，回憶與未來都有具體的依憑，因此定位與想像都可行可得。他也幾乎可以在信裡聽見對方的聲音，在什麼地方會有繾綣的鼻音，又在哪裡會上揚會拉長，或者哪一句話會飽含笑意。

直到最後一封信。

 

／

 

桌上躺著紙張，但其上的字句組合不再有意義， _有一個更好的世界在等著我們_ ，他不知道Frobisher在說的是什麼，他對音樂也一竅不通，單從樂譜看不出這組旋律究竟如何值得這個靈魂燃燒自己，他的身體分明還暖而軟——

關於音樂，他什麼都不知道。但在停下哭泣很久以後他意識到了周遭所有聲響的剝離，他還喘不過氣，胸腔中跳動著的是別人的心臟，如何盡力都驅散不了他手腳的冰冷，眼淚打濕Frobisher的襯衫對方卻毫無動靜，緩慢但確實地，他們的體溫彼此平衡，然後Frobisher繼續冷去，Sixsmith再怎麼不放開手，也沒有用了。

 

／

 

他不記得他在那間簡陋的旅館待了多久。

愛丁堡警方通知了Frobisher的父母，但他們表示「我們和那個人毫無瓜葛」拒絕了一切牽扯，於是Sixsmith幾乎用掉一半身上財產，買回那件背心、權充積欠的房錢，另一半則花在運送、購置棺木與火化。結果是他只買得起最慢的車票，火車拿不定主意般走走停停，開了像永遠那麼久，窗外北海極其緩慢削減成延綿的陸地，窄小的座位讓他雙腿發痠，每每有人接近他就近乎多疑地護住自己的皮箱，因為裡面是Frobisher短短人生所餘下的一切，樂譜與信件一起妥善放在夾層裡，幾件衣物裡包裹著質料便宜的甕，輕盈地令人錯愕。

火車搖晃的節奏本應催眠，但Sixsmith睡不長，他好像在頭痛，但不是很確定；總的來說他試著不要思考，可他仍然一直看到那張自己鍾愛的臉，與滿手洗不淨的鮮血。

 

／

 

回到家後擱置許久的事情迎面砸來，爭先恐後要引起他的注意力一樣，他卻只想安靜地蜷縮起來，抱著自己哭泣直到死去。

有時候在夢裡，他成功趕到Frobisher的房間、他搶下了那隻左輪、甚至他在紀念碑上就瞥得了Frobisher，他摘下圍巾胡亂繞上對方脖頸，對方嘲笑地搶走他的帽子拒絕歸還，兩人分著抽完一根菸，像傻子一樣盯著彼此發笑，然後對方調皮地把帽子罩上他的臉——然後槍響，然後槍響，然後槍響。

他夜半驚醒，一次又一次。槍總是會響。

 

當大學的教授寄信過來，確認他返校協助研究的意願，所有家人都半強迫地鼓勵他前往，他們不明白Sixsmith的哀痛，沒發現他每聽到鋼琴聲就會驚惶回頭，但卻毫無疑問見證了他迅速地憔悴下去。

於是他坐上火車，滿耳噪音但腦袋空白，一心覺得自己就要溺斃。

_死亡只是界線_ 。那天殺的到底是什麼意思？

 

會面本身平淡地不值一提，他一度以為教授就要開口說些什麼，但對方最後只是拍了兩下Sixsmith的肩，希望他不要無端拋棄可能的光明未來，不管那是什麼意思，而他略嫌用力地拉正了衣領，一個字都沒說。

從教授的辦公室出來，腿腳自動帶著他走上熟悉的小徑，他深深吸了一口室外的空氣，望著樹影下那個地方，那個Frobisher總是在那裡等他而如今空無一人的地方。

然後他走到長廊底，右轉是琴房，下午時分那裡會有最好的陽光，他看得見Frobisher一如往常低頭坐在鋼琴前，十指輕巧地過琴鍵如撫過水波，柔軟垂著的瀏海掩住眼睛，卻沒能遮住他淺淺的微笑。Sixsmith緩緩推開木門，在這個光中塵埃都清晰可見的時間地點，Frobisher會抬起頭來，眼睛會驚喜地微微睜大，眼角細微近乎不可見的紋路都無比可愛。

他怎麼會以為自己忘了他，怎麼會以為自己忘得了他。

他在劍橋的每個轉角都期待看見他，看見他靈動的狡黠的眼神，眼裡盛滿陽光、抱著琴譜倒著走跟自己說話的樣子，用力時額前的頭髮會飛起來，說話時手勢很多，笑起來臉頰會微微鼓起——

而琴房滿室塵埃，空無一人。

 

 

**iii.**

 

 

那時教授的研究就是他的解藥。他以那次計畫的結果打開學術知名度，但很少人知道那是因為他花了多少時間關在實驗室裡，計算與測量直到手指發痛也沒有停，因為好像如果不那麼做，他就和這世界再沒有任何連結，好像他就要被腦袋裡的空白吞沒，因為怒氣會磨損、淚水會流乾，但他還是無法遏止地 _想念_ ，想那頭深色的捲髮，他溫潤略低的嗓音，柔韌纖長的身體，總是比記憶中更溫軟的嘴唇，方醒轉時眨著眼的模樣，他曾經是如此熟悉的那一股心跳。

他不記得這持續了多久。許許多多次從算式中回過神來，從停筆到抬頭的那一秒鐘他會幾乎忘記，而後又重新被思念淹沒，海潮一般永遠不散，而他立在岸邊，任何一點暖意最終都被海水帶走。他從未活得如此疲倦不堪；他從不曉得活著能如此疲倦不堪。

因為他們曾在倫敦陰霾的細雨之中放聲大笑，因為他愛他，從未有過也不會再有地愛著他，而他死去了，自此Sixsmith的每一道豔陽每一個季節都變得陳舊泛黃，每一抹笑容下都仍然滿是哀傷。

_是的_ ，他對著信紙皺眉微笑，滿手都是水痕， _這就是戛然而止的戀情。_

 

／

 

在老舊電梯近乎詭譎的昏暗光線下Sixsmith瞥見那個久違數十年的胎記。

他忍不住開口、忍不住靠近，有那麼幾秒鐘之間——事實上，他也說不清那幾秒腦袋中轉過的是什麼。又也許什麼也沒有，只是因為真的已經相隔太久，而身體在思考之前行動；並不需要理由、不是有意識的決定，他總是想更靠近對方一些，只是這樣而已。

這太荒謬了。他往後退，在電梯悶熱不已的空氣中險些對自己笑起來。這太荒謬了，但受困電梯的惱怒因此消退了一些，也是真的。

當晚他坐在桌邊，拿出Luisa的名片，即使容貌沒有一點相似的地方，對方說起志業時年輕的神情仍幾乎和記憶裡的畫面重疊——而後他意識到自己在微笑、意識到至今那個人的念頭仍能讓他微笑起來，未曾改變。

雲圖六重奏真正被灌錄成唱片後，Sixsmith最後一次去了愛丁堡。樂曲的旋律隱隱還在耳邊，熟悉卻也陌生；陌生因為他用公式與計算理解世界，喜歡卻從未真正以Frobisher的方式理解過音樂的美妙，熟悉則因為他把雲圖六重奏的每一個音符都記在耳中、刻在心底，因為這是除了信件以外他關於那個人唯一珍貴的記憶。

Sixsmith曉得了，人會死，而音樂不會；他不知道Frobisher信裡所說的，究竟是不是真的，但他可以懷抱著這樣的微小希望，因為曲子留下了，因為自己沒有一天忘記對方，因為愛會持續存在，因為他還要活很久——直到啟程離開他才明白，這一趟他試圖完成的是道別，卻太晚才察覺，身為被留下來的人，這不過是他自己與自己的拉鋸。

火車上他一再將信拿出來翻看，信封邊角都有些磨損，他也仍然能在腦袋裡聽見Frobisher的嗓音，是那麼認真，那麼自在，那麼理所當然，輕巧地就讓Sixsmith胸口疼痛起來。因為Frobisher是他此生見過最激情也最冷漠的人，他將自己獻給了音樂，縝密地用穩定的字跡寫下了所有道別，躲到紀念塔的柱子後方，甚至還坐到浴缸裡避免地毯沾染血跡。他什麼都想好了，也什麼都算好了，而Sixsmith還在這裡，他又有什麼選擇？他還站在水與沙交界的地方，浪推著他，起起伏伏，他總是明白潮水會回來，卻每一次都有那麼一點驚訝。慢慢地，好像過了一輩子那麼久，他發現自己不再覺得離溺斃只有幾秒鐘的距離。

Sixsmith吸了一口氣，再緩緩呼氣。就像這樣。這會變得容易一點的。

隔天他拿起了電話。Luisa很快就接了起來。

 

／

 

偶爾，Sixsmith會覺得那段記憶是屬於別人的。時隔多年，腦袋是會自己做怪的東西，有些細節很清晰，有些則再也想不起了。

偶爾，他還是會夢到Frobisher。

有一段時間很少、幾乎沒有，但現在又開始了。也許這是年歲追上了自己的徵兆。已經這麼多年過去，他忘了很多事，有時甚至不再確定自己是不是愛他。愛又怎樣，不愛又怎樣呢。年歲流過將他打磨成更溫和更圓潤的人，他有時會想，自己會如此惦記著Frobisher，會不會是因為他就像羅密歐與茱麗葉，來不及老去就凝固在了時間裡，還是張揚風發，笑起來都明亮得不可思議的年紀，來不及腐敗灰暗，因此永恆地美麗——是不是 _只_ 因為這樣，他不再知道了。可即使如此、即使至此，他依然忍不住一直想起他，想他柔軟的黑髮，背脊拉長的線條，觸不到的笑臉，不費心包裝的銳利話語。他不知道自己是否愛著他，不再知道了，但他從來沒能停止想念，雖然隨著歲數增長，和他相處的時間在生命中佔據的比例，事實上已經越來越少。更不用說，這樣毅然決然地離去，當事人可是什麼都不必管了，所有的悲傷哀慟，也都是由生者承受；他也不是沒有心懷怨懟過，但生命走到這裡，Frobisher仍然是心裡一個暖意的源頭，於是分明心知不合邏輯，Sixsmith也沒有辦法。

他記憶裡那個閃閃發亮的夏季，他們在科西嘉，白晝宣淫，成日作夢，在人煙稀少的沙灘上擁抱，滿身是沙地笑。Sixsmith遇到Frobisher的那一天，對方姿勢隨意，就坐在草地上，略長的頭髮一團亂，捲曲的弧度不一而致，高聲和同伴說著什麼。事實上Sixsimth完全不理解那些話語的內容，那樣熱烈的神情語調在校園裡也四處可見，因此至今他依然不太確定自己是為什麼會停下腳步，但直到白髮蒼蒼的今天，他都不曾後悔。Frobisher是他生命中的夏日，那座島上愛和痛都格外熱烈。但如果，如果除了所有的愛意與回憶之外Frobisher還給了他什麼，那就是反抗本身，和結果有一樣的重量；如果說Frobisher教給了他什麼，那就是不要害怕——事實上，他記得他第一次牽自己的手，說的就是不要怕。他做不到那樣無懼，但他努力。

Luisa的胎記只是胎記而已、Sixsmith也不可能知道Frobisher的跌撞與反抗在時間中一再重覆；他沒想過Luisa會輾轉找到唱片，也沒能目睹核子反應爐的報告公諸於世。沒有人能真正脫離自身的時代思考，因為以宇宙為單位，誰都只是一個小點而已；研究物理的Sixsmith對這件事再清楚不過了。因為一旦不斷去想世界真正有多大，就會無法抑制地感覺自己的渺小——但曲子留下了，而現在他想，如果可以、如果有朝一日還能再見Frobisher一面，如果 _還有另一個世界在等著我們，我會在那裡等你 _，他還想對他笑，還想對他說我終於明白了一點， _一切界限都是陳規_ 是什麼意思。__

他也把那些信件上的所有字句都記得一清二楚。信紙邊角發皺，墨跡被時間撫摸得褪去顏色，但至今他仍隨身攜帶，重量不大卻存在明確，於是，望著黝黑的槍口，他想著， _死亡只是界線。And all becomes clear._

 

槍響了。

 

 

**END**

 


End file.
